


Geography for Beginners

by sevenfists



Series: Geography for Beginners [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists
Summary: Jared really shouldn't be surprised by anything Sandy comes up with, but when she says she wants a threesome with Jensen, Jared isn't sure how to react.





	Geography for Beginners

Jared really shouldn't be surprised by anything Sandy comes up with, but when she says she wants a threesome with Jensen, Jared isn't sure how to react. Should he be jealous or thrilled? Or mortified? He can't make up his mind, so he just sits there with his mouth hanging open like somebody hit him over the head with a two-by-four.

"Come on, it'll be _fun_ ," Sandy says, and she's got that delighted glint in her eyes that always means trouble. "I know you think he's hot."

"Sandy! I do not!" Jared's got the worst poker face known to man, but he tries to lie all the time anyway. It never works.

Sandy rolls her eyes. "You completely do! I think it's sweet."

Jared squirms uncomfortably on the couch. "Aren't you – you know – "

"What, _jealous_?" Sandy asks. "I don't think I have much to worry about, because I'm the most amazing person in the world," she says, totally matter-of-fact, and then giggles with her hand held over her mouth.

"Yeah," Jared says, "you really are." And he _means_ it, is the thing. It's kind of embarrassing how much Sandy has him wrapped around her little finger.

Sandy pushes up onto her knees and straddles Jared's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's a great idea."

"He'll never say yes," Jared says. He isn't even sure if Jensen likes guys or not. There was that one night in Reno – but hell, that could've just been a really built girl. Jared's interested in Jensen, sure, but in a vague sort of way. Sandy makes him so happy it should be illegal, and besides, Jensen's his best friend, next to Chad. He doesn't want to fuck things up.

Sandy wrinkles her nose. "Wanna bet?"

" _No_ ," Jared says. "I can't take your money, baby, that just ain't right."

"You jerk," Sandy says, laughing, and smacks his shoulderblade. "You just leave it all up to me. He'll say yes."

Filming gets really hectic for a while, and Jared does his best to forget about Sandy's diabolical plans, so he doesn't think anything of it when Sandy invites Jensen over on Friday night. They hang out a lot when Sandy's in Vancouver, just sit around drinking and telling dumb stories. Jensen was shy with Sandy at first, but he warmed up to her quick, and now the two of them get along real well.

Jared and Sandy are a little tipsy, and Jensen was at a bar before he came over and he's close to being full-on drunk. He and Sandy are laughing at something on the television when Jared gathers up their empties and goes to put them in the recycling; and maybe Sandy's sitting a little too close to Jensen, and maybe she keeps touching his shoulder and the back of his neck, but Jared's fretting about his lines and it doesn't occur to him that she'll do anything tonight.

But when he comes back from the kitchen with more beers, Sandy's got Jensen pushed up against the wall, her hands resting on his chest. Jensen's leaning away from her, looking terrified, and Jared can't help himself, he busts out laughing.

Sandy turns around and beams at him. "I told you he'd say yes," she says.

"I haven't agreed to anything!" Jensen insists, looking at Jared pleadingly.

"Hey, you wanna try saying no to her, go right ahead," Jared says, and sets the beers on the coffee table. He's pretty goddamn amused, but he's also nervous about Jensen's reaction. What if Jensen's weirded out or something?

Sandy gets up on her tiptoes and kisses Jensen, who tries to back away, but there's nowhere he can go. Sandy presses right up against him, her pink tongue flickering out to lick at his mouth. His eyes are wide and startled, and he raises an eyebrow at Jared like, hey, aren't you gonna stop this?

Jared shakes his head, smirking, and flops down on the couch to watch. He doesn't have the slightest clue how Sandy managed to keep Jensen from bolting, or why Jensen's willing to do it, but hell, Jared's flexible, he can roll with things.

He can see the exact moment that Jensen realizes Jared's okay with it. Jensen closes his eyes and settles his hands at Sandy's waist, pulling her closer to him, ducking his head and kissing her back. He slips a leg between Sandy's thighs, and she moans and rocks down on it. It's really goddamn hot. Jared palms his dick through his jeans and feels his eyes go half-lidded.

Jensen means business, apparently, because he's got Sandy's skirt up around her waist and her shirt up around her collarbones before Jared can blink. Sandy's naked under her skirt, and Jared doesn't have to use his imagination at all as Jensen runs one hand between her legs and presses two fingers inside her, using his thumb to rub at her clit. Sandy likes it fast and dirty, and Jensen _gets_ that, he bites at her nipples through her bra and fucks her with his fingers, and she keeps moaning, loving it; Jared can see the flush on her chest that means she's about to come.

"Do it," Sandy gasps, "come on, fuck me, I want it," and Jensen twists his wrist and sucks at Sandy's neck and she shakes against him, rocking her hips against his hand.

"Jesus Christ," Jared says. He's so hard he can barely breathe, and all he wants to do is sink into Sandy's wet cunt and feel her shudder around him. Except Jensen's smirking, looking awful pleased with himself, and Jared wants to see the look on his face when he realizes what he's up against. Sandy's kinky as fuck, and she's gotten Jared to do some stuff he never thought he'd be into – he still jerks off thinking about that strap-on, even though he's too embarrassed to ask her to do it again – and he can't _wait_ to see what she talks Jensen into doing.

Sandy shakes her hair back and says, "Jared, get over here," without turning around. Jensen's fingers are still inside her.

Jared hesitates. He looks at Jensen, trying to say _is this all right?_ with his eyes. Jensen seems to get the message, because he licks his lips and nods at Jared, and Christ, Jared can't get off that couch fast enough.

Sandy twists her head around and Jared kisses her, easy and sweet, tracing the familiar shape of her mouth. Jensen's unzipping Sandy's skirt and pulling it off her hips, so Jared grabs the hem of Sandy's top and tugs it over her head, and unhooks her bra while he's at it. Sandy's clothing pools on the floor and then she's standing there between them, totally naked, Jared and Jensen both still wearing all of their clothes.

Jared isn't sure if he can touch Jensen, or where, so he's relieved when Sandy tells him, "I want you to go down on him."

"Oh God," Jensen breathes, and that sounds like consent if Jared's ever heard it. He sneaks a glance at Jensen's face – Jensen's staring right at him, mouth slightly open, his eyes dark and hot.

So, okay, that goes straight to Jared's balls, and he sinks to his knees, anticipating the weight of Jensen's cock on his tongue.

"Scoot over," Sandy says, and she gets Jensen to turn until he's leaning sideways against the wall. Jared turns too, following the promise of Jensen's cock in his mouth, and he barely notices when Sandy moves away because he's so intent on unbuttoning the fly of Jensen's jeans.

Sandy kneels on the floor behind Jensen, mirroring Jared's position, but Jared doesn't pay any attention to her because he's pushing Jensen's pants and boxers down to his knees. Jensen's hard and already leaking precome. Jared licks at it, tasting, and Jensen grunts and grabs a fistful of Jared's hair, his hips twitching forward.

"You don't need to be careful with me," Jared says. He takes the head into his mouth, sucking lightly, and then goes down until Jensen's cock is bumping against the back of his throat.

"Shit," Jensen hisses, and uses his grip on Jared's hair to tilt Jared's head back and thrust into his throat. Jared gags a little, his eyes watering, but he sucks harder, loving it, his hips already humping into thin air just from the smooth glide of Jensen's cock along his tongue.

Jensen lets out a long breath that isn't quite a moan, and then he _squeaks_ , high and shocked-sounding, and Jesus, what the hell is Sandy doing to get Jensen to make noises like that? Jared's pretty sure he knows, but he doesn't _know_ until he slides his hand back between Jensen's legs and Sandy's mouth is already there. She's sliding her tongue into Jensen's ass, wet, dirty fucking, the best kind there is.

"Fucking hell," Jensen says, still rocking into Jared's throat. Jared leaves his hand where it is, feeling Sandy lick at Jensen's hole, and shit, he needs to _see_ this. He pulls away from Jensen's cock, ignoring Jensen's desperate grab at his hair, and sits back on his knees.

Jensen's eyes are hugely open, shocked and feverish. He's breathing in gasps, tilting his ass back toward Sandy's face. One of Sandy's hands is working busily between her legs. She's using her other hand to keep Jensen spread open, and Christ, it's the hottest thing Jared's ever seen. He reaches down and rubs at his cock through his jeans, needing to come _right now_.

Sandy whines high in her throat and shudders all over, her hips bucking against her hand. That's all it takes for Jared: he thrusts against his palm and comes in his pants, every muscle in his body tightening up like he's having a heart attack or the best fucking orgasm of his life.

He slumps over and stretches out on the floor, limbs sprawled every which way. Sandy pulls away from Jensen's ass, panting, and stands up, holding on to Jensen's hands for leverage. Jared watches as she slides her fingers into Jensen's mouth and lets him lick her wetness away.

Jensen keeps his eyes on Jared as he sucks on Sandy's fingers. Jared wants to squirm away, hide himself somehow; he feels too open and revealed. Sandy comes over and kneels on the floor beside him, bends over and slips her tongue into Jared's mouth. She tastes like Jensen, dark and musky, and Jared's already getting hard again.

"Like that, huh?" Sandy murmurs, smiling at him fondly.

"Yeah," Jared says, because dammit, of _course_ he does, and Sandy knows it.

Jensen's being real quiet, probably shocked as all hell. Sandy looks up at him and says, "Let's find a bed."

"Okay," Jensen says, a lopsided grin spreading over his face. Jensen's the only person Jared knows who can manage to not look totally ridiculous with his jeans pooled around his ankles and his hard-on waving in the breeze. Jared wants to strip him down and lick him all over.

They stumble toward the bedroom, Sandy leading the way, Jensen and Jared shedding their clothes in the hallway. The bed's covered with stacks of clean laundry. Jared shoves it all onto the floor, not even caring. Sandy puts her tiny hands against Jensen's shoulders and pushes him down onto the bed.

Jared still isn't really sure how this whole threesome thing works, so he just stands there and watches Sandy bend down to kiss Jensen, all tongues and teeth. But Sandy's looking out for him, as always, and when she sits up she winks at him and pats the mattress by Jensen's head. Jared, relieved, climbs onto the bed and leans against the headboard, his feet brushing against Jensen's hips, Jensen's head practically in his lap.

"I want you to eat me out," Sandy says to Jensen, fisting one hand in his hair.

Jensen flushes, and his cock twitches where it's resting against his belly. "I'm not gonna say no to that," he says, his accent out in full force.

Sandy knees her way up the mattress until she's straddling Jensen's head, and then she lowers herself down, positioning herself right over his mouth.

Jared grins. Girl knows what she wants. He rubs his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them tighten up. Sandy leans forward and bites at his lips until he cradles her jaw in one hand and tilts her face back, eating at her mouth, tracing the contours of her teeth. She wraps her hand around his cock, tracing her fingers around the head, teasing, and Jared throws his head back and moans.

"Put your tongue inside me," Sandy says, and then twists her hips, shuddering. Jensen's fisting his own cock, and Jared can see his jaw working as he licks at Sandy's cunt. Jared isn't sure when this became the Jensen and Sandy show, but he's more than okay with just watching.

Sandy grips Jared's cock a little harder, and he twists up into her hand, wanting. She's panting like she's just run a marathon. Jared reaches out and twists her nipples, hard, just the way she likes it.

"Oh yeah," Sandy says, "oh yeah, Jared – Jensen, right there, don't _stop_ –"

Jensen doesn't stop, and Sandy arches her back so far that Jared's afraid she's going to snap her spine, and then she cries out comes hard, her fingers spasming on Jared's cock.

Sandy collapses forward onto Jared's chest, and he wraps his arms around her, holding her tight. He's so in love with her he can't breathe or see straight. He presses a kiss to the top of her head.

Jensen sits up, his face shiny. He grins at Jared and wipes at his mouth with both hands.

Jared looks back at him and doesn't say a word. He can almost _feel_ the tension sparking between them, charged and electric. Jensen's eyes flicker down toward Jared's mouth, and Jared licks his lips reflexively, not even thinking about it.

"One of you needs to fuck me right now," Sandy mumbles into Jared's chest, breaking the moment.

Jared laughs gratefully. "You do it," he says to Jensen. "I wanna watch."

"Yeah," Jensen says, "yeah, okay," and Jared has to look away from him to keep himself from dragging Jensen down and fucking him into the mattress.

Jensen kneels back, and between the two of them they get Sandy maneuvered so she's straddling Jensen's lap. Jared kneels behind her, holding her up with his body. She's limp and sagging, all fucked out but still wanting more.

"A condom," Jensen says. Jared reaches over and pulls a one out of the drawer of the nightstand, hands it to Jensen. He watches as Jensen opens it with one hand and his teeth and rolls it onto his cock. Jensen spreads Sandy's legs apart a little more and slides into her, easy as anything. Jared knows exactly how hot and wet she is right now, and he laughs a little when Jensen makes a series of incoherent noises.

Jared palms Sandy's hips and lifts her up, letting her sink back onto Jensen's cock and then lifting her again, doing the work for her. Jensen sets his hands on Jared's thighs, using him for leverage as he pumps his hips up into Sandy. Jared's dick slides along the cleft of her ass with every thrust. It's perfect, just the right friction, and he can watch the startled expression on Jensen's face as he fucks Jared's girlfriend like a pro.

"Jared," Sandy says, reaching back, and yeah, Jared knows exactly what she wants. He reaches over and blindly fumbles around in the nightstand until his fingers close around the lube.

Sandy's gasping, her head thrown back on Jared's shoulder, Jensen's hands squeezing her tits. Jared slicks his fingers and reaches down between them, rubbing at her tight hole and then pressing inside.

"Oh God," Sandy moans, twitching around Jared's fingers. Jared can feel Jensen's cock inside her, pressing against Jared's fingers as he strokes deeper into Sandy's body. It's amazing, and Jared can't wait to be in there, feeling Jensen's cock slide along his own.

"Jared, fuck," Jensen bites out. He takes one hand off Jared's thigh and wraps it around the back of Jared's neck, drawing him forward until they're kissing over Sandy's shoulder, tongues sliding together, tangling, better than Jared ever imagined. He's wanted it for so long, and it's shocking, a surge of arousal going straight to his balls.

" _Now_ ," Sandy orders.

"Get her on her side," Jared murmurs against Jensen's lips. Jensen nods once and pulls out of Sandy, letting her sink down on the mattress and gently nudging her over until she's lying on one side. Jensen lies down facing her, pulls her top leg over his hip, and thrusts back inside her.

Jared wraps his slick hand around his cock and strokes a few times, watching Sandy with her tits pressed up against Jensen's chest, arching her back as she grinds down onto Jensen's cock.

"Come _on_ ," Jensen says.

"Yeah, okay," Jared says, grabbing another condom and rolling it on. He lies down behind Sandy and pushes at her leg until it's thrown all the way over Jensen's hip. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, kisses her neck. "You ready, baby?" he asks.

Sandy's only answer is a moan. Jared grins. He holds his dick in one hand and starts pressing into her, taking it slow. He rocks his hips forward gently, working himself in, until his hips are pressed right against the sweet curve of Sandy's ass.

"God, Jared, I can _feel_ you," Jensen rasps out, his voice gone all low and sex-drenched. Jared shakes his head like a nervous horse, trying to keep his cool, running through multiplication facts in his head. He thrusts into Sandy's ass, tentative. It isn't the best angle; he can't get much leverage, but god, he isn't going to need much at this point.

He gets a hand between them, slides it down Sandy's belly and between her legs. She's so fucking wet; it's smeared all over her thighs. Jared rubs her all over, his fingers slipping down further and – Jesus H. Christ, that's Jensen's cock, and the hard lip of the condom. Jared curls his fingers around, feeling Jensen twitch a little in his grasp. He trails his hand back further, rubs Sandy's wetness against Jensen's balls and the tight skin right behind them.

"Jared, shit," Jensen says, and somehow they're kissing again, Jensen leaving teeth marks in Jared's lower lip.

Jared's going to come _right the fuck now_. He moves his hand back to Sandy's clit, rubbing firm circles.

"Harder, Jared," she says, and Jared rolls his hips against her, in counterpoint to Jensen's thrusts. It's the best thing he's ever felt and there's no way it can go on for much longer, and then Sandy clenches around him in slow spasms and moans his name, and it's more than enough to send Jared over the edge, biting at the back of her neck as he empties himself into her ass.

Jensen thrusts a few more times and then he's coming too, saying something Jared can't understand through his post-orgasmic haze. He can't feel his toes. He's sweaty and disgusting and he wants to do it again as soon as possible.

Sandy murmurs something and snuggles back against him. Jared slings an arm over her waist. Dimly, he feels Jensen getting off the bed, hears him going into the bathroom and turning on the water.

Jared groans and pulls out of Sandy, sits up and rolls off the bed. He ties off the condom and goes into the bathroom to toss it in the trash.

Jensen's bent over the sink, splashing water on his face. He turns off the tap when Jared comes in, and stands up, not quite meeting Jared's eyes.

"I guess I'll go home now," Jensen says.

"What? You can't drive like this, you asshole," Jared says. He moves closer to Jensen, curls a hand around the back of his neck. The hairs at the base of Jensen's neck are spiky-short and so soft.

"I. Jared, I don't really know what's going on here," Jensen says.

Jared shrugs. "Yeah, well, me neither, but that doesn't mean I want you getting yourself killed. You're a terrible driver even when you _aren't_ drunk." He leans in, presses his mouth to Jensen's, no tongue, just a sweet glide of lips.

"Jensen, stay here," Sandy calls from the bedroom, sounding sleepy. "Maybe I'll even make you pancakes tomorrow morning before I kick you out of the apartment."

Jensen laughs quietly against Jared's mouth. "Pancakes sound good," he says.  



End file.
